Sea of Love
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Jacob Black imprints on Harry Potter in a tea shop. CROSSOVER SLASH Jacob Black/Harry Potter


A/N: I am aware that I ought to be doing more important writing than nonsense one-shots, but I heard Cat Power's "Sea of Love" and I couldn't restrain myself. I don't own the song, and I noticed that it's been used in some other genres. I didn't read the stories that came up in the search, but I'm pretty sure I'm not copying anyone.

**Sea of Love**

Come with me, my love  
To the sea, the sea of love  
I want to tell you oh how much I love you

Jacob was tongue-tied. His secret filled every corner of him, bursting through his temples and trying to creep out through his cuticles, but he couldn't say a word. This new piercing, moaning, and throbbing meaning he'd found in life stood before him, haloed by sunlight. He was eating a piece of cake, and having a cup of tea just as innocently as the other patrons of the tea shop.

And yet he stood out like a sore thumb, a flaring sunspot of glory amongst gray chaff.

It started with an accidental meeting of eyes, and a paradisal smile from the stranger. He didn't need to smile at Jacob; they weren't friends, and had never seen each other before in their lives. It was just one of those random smiles one tosses charitably at a stranger, but it punctured straight through every bitter defense Jacob had been building around his heart for the past decade melted away.

He was still breathless, eyes flashing gold around the edges. Of all the places he'd expected to find his imprint, that one person that would fit seamlessly with him, a London tea shop had not occurred to him.

Downing his tea and grimacing at the taste, he drew on his reserves of courage and decided to go talk to him.

Do you remember when we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you how much I love you 

That conversation went much better than he could have hoped, and was followed by a slew of dinner dates and strolls around the city. Jacob was studying at Oxford for the semester, working on his second degree, this time in North American History. Leah managed the Pack most days now with her partner Kendra, a gorgeous African immigrant who had the patience of an ocean with every wild mood swing Leah flung her way.

Harry was…wonderful. He was intelligent without being pretentious, needlessly generous to anyone in need, and beautiful. He was older than Jacob, older by some ten years, but Jacob didn't feel the difference at all. Harry was a prankster and a joker, one of those people who stay young their whole life and never lets things get boring.

Jacob loved everything about him, but he kept his secret love inside.

Dates turned into days when Harry took some time off of work to make the most of Jacob's stay in Britain. Jacob moved his things from his rented flat into Harry's house, and learned that Harry was also one of those people whose virility never fades.

When the time came for him to leave, they exchanged information and Harry promised to send him letters. Jacob asked why not an email and Harry just laughed and told him he was old-fashioned.

Come with me  
To the sea  
Of  
Love

He felt like he had died when he stepped off the plane onto his native soil, and wanted more than anything to run through the airport until he found another flight, one that would take him straight back to Harry.

At the same time he wanted to bring Harry to his home, to show him the cliffs and the forests and his loyal Pack. He wanted to introduce him to sisters and to Leah. He wished his father was still alive, so he could see that his son had found happiness with someone.

Somehow, two years passed without him exploding from the inside out. Harry's letters, as funny and charming as their writer, helped somewhat, but they were a poor replacement for the flesh and blood person.

But then, on his 30th birthday, Harry surprised him with a visit.

Do you remember when we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you oh how much I love you 

Jacob courted him with care, dancing around how he should ask what he wanted to demand.

He confessed his love one afternoon while they stood by side in his cramped kitchen washing dishes, and Harry said he felt the same way, smearing a dollop of soap suds on his nose. Harry scolded him for taking so long to speak up, and Jacob began to hope that Harry was more willing to settle down than he'd thought.

Instead of going back to England after two weeks, Harry said he liked the area and transferred to a long-term position at his job. Jacob could barely contain himself, knowing that Harry was there to stay.

Come with me  
To the sea  
Of  
Love 

All his hopes turned out to be true when, embarrassingly, he blurted out the question several months later after a particularly strenuous night of passion.

Harry turned his head on his pillow to meet his eyes, and burst out laughing. Between wheezes, he gasped out,

"I thought you'd never ask, you crazy idiot!"

Do you remember when we met?  
That's the day I knew you were my pet  
I want to tell you oh how much I love you

~000~

End Sea of Love

So…this is mushier than I normally go for, and I actually used the canon interpretation of the Imprinting thing. Tell me what you thought, okay?


End file.
